


Dilemme

by mnemosyne19



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forcé de choisir entre la vie de ses amis ou celle de centaines d'autres, il n'y a qu'une chose que Rodney puisse faire.<br/>Traduction de la fic de Carinthe : "Dilemma"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41935) by Carinthe. 



.

-Choisissez...

Il détestait cette voix.

Il la détestait vraiment.

Pas détester comme "je trouve pas mes chaussettes", "y'a plus de café ou "journée de merde". Il ne pouvait même pas la qualifier pire qu'ennuyeuse. Parce qu'"ennuyeuse" décrivait chaque journée pour John Sheppard . "Ennuyeuse" était un mot plutôt réservé pour d'autres voix dont celle d'un scientifique égocentrique quand il prétendait être un génie...

Non, la haine se situait à un niveau complètement différent pour John, un niveau qu'il n'atteignait pas souvent. Pour l'y amener il fallait vraiment le mettre en rogne. Comme vouloir s'approprier sa Cité, tuer les siens, torturer son meilleur ami et presque tuer sa supérieure...

John voulait vraiment montrer à l'homme, Kolya, à quel point il le haïssait. Il pouvait lui lancer un de ses regards assassins. Cela déstabiliserait son ennemi, le ferait hésiter et peut-être inspirerait à ce dernier quelque instinct de conservation contre la rage qui animerait John une fois qu'il serait libéré de ces foutus liens.

Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard pour le faire. L'importance de cela était bien pâle en comparaison de la situation.

Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il devait faire était de garder ses yeux rivés dans des yeux bleus effrayés, offrant amitié, compréhension, pardon et détermination.

Et un cri du cœur:

-Choisis-moi!

**oooooooooo**

-Choisissez!

Cette fois-ci la voix se fit plus forte et l'intonation laissait présager un danger plus immédiat.

Il y avait également pas mal de suffisance dans le ton, comme s'il savait que sa victime allait se briser. Comme si cela allait se dérouler comme la dernière fois.

Elizabeth Weir ressentait une sensation de déjà-vu mais ses pensées étaient faites d'ironie et non de victoire. La dernière fois ils l'avaient dupé, berné et fichu dehors de leur Cité.

Elle espérait ardemment que la situation se répète. Mais cette fois elle ne pouvait espérer que Rodney ne craque pas. Elle soupçonnait fortement qu'il l'avait en partie sauvé de la torture. Depuis sa première rencontre avec son chef scientifique elle avait dû à plusieurs reprises revoir son opinion sur lui.

On dit que les eaux calmes sont les plus profondes mais dans le cas de Rodney la surface extrêmement tumultueuse cachait également une grande profondeur.

Quoiqu'en ce moment le physicien était comme un livre ouvert. La crainte et le désespoir clairement inscrits sur son visage expressif. Sa fanfaronnade habituelle s'était depuis longtemps décomposée au contact d'un de ses pires ennemis.

Elizabeth pria pour qu'il trouve la force de faire ce qui devait être fait. Faire ce qu'elle savait être sans aucun doute la seule option envisageable. Une option qui le tuerait, elle le savait. Le tuerait pas physiquement, non, mais enfoui sous des couches de sarcasmes, d'égoïsme et de vantardise il y avait un cœur sensible, horriblement marqué, meurtri mais pas brisé. Jamais brisé. Pas encore.

Mais qui le serait bientôt...

le Commandant Ascatus Kolya, chef des Genii attrapa Rodney par le col de sa veste et le tira avec rudesse sur ses pieds.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth cherchèrent ceux de Rodney, exprimant un soutien muet : "Ne le laissez pas vous briser, Rodney, n'abandonnez jamais le combat..."

**oooooooooo**

-CHOISISSEZ MAINTENANT!

Carson eut un mouvement de recul, pas tant à cause du niveau sonore de l'ordre donné, ni même de la malveillance meurtrière qui accompagnait cet ordre mais plutôt en raison du craquement ignoble qui se fit entendre quand Rodney fut projeté contre le mur.

En tant que médecin le Docteur Carson Beckett était vivement conscient des répercussions possibles d'une tête entrant en collision avec un objet dur. Il savait que Rodney avait le crane solide mais à l'instant présent il se doutait que son ami souffrait d'au moins une myriade de maux de tête en plus d'une vision floue mais, il l'espérait, sans présence d' hémorragie interne. Il n'aimait pas non plus le regard bleu vitreux et la façon dont la tête de Rodney retombait sur le côté.

Kolya relâcha le scientifique. Carson regarda impuissant Rodney glisser au sol. Son corps inerte s'affaissa sur le sol en position assise, soutenu seulement par le mur.

Chaque fibre de son corps lui criait qu'il fallait bouger, tout de suite, courir vers son ami pour soigner ses blessures, plaquer au sol ce putain de fils de pute de Kolya et emmener Rodney à son infirmerie...

Mais il était ligoté et bâillonné, spectateur malgré lui du terrible tourment que subissait Rodney, un tourment même pire sur le plan psychologique que physique. C'était le dilemme classique. Aucune option ne pouvait être préférée à l'autre, qu'elle découle de la logique où des émotions.

Et Carson savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que ce serait plus terrible pour Rodney que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Un génie capable d'imaginer les conséquences de son choix dans les moindres détails...

Une vieille colère se réveilla dans son sang écossais, issue de l'étrange sentiment de protection qu'il ressentait envers Rodney. Le même sentiment qu'il pouvait voir chez Elizabeth et le Colonel Sheppard. Il se demanda au passage comment le geignard et arrogant scientifique arrivait à susciter une telle réaction chez les gens.

Il avait envie de gueuler, de hurler au monde entier, de se jeter sur ce maudit Kolya, anéantir tous les foutus Génii de cette planète s'il le pouvait...Si seulement quelqu'un était assez fou pour le délier en ce moment...

Il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant un moyen d'évasion.

Le regard de Rodney apaisa ses émotions tumultueuses.

Il n'y avait aucune acceptation dans l'expression du scientifique.

Alors, par dessus tout, Carson se sentit fier.

Parce qu'une flamme de défi brulait dans les yeux de Rodney.

**oooooooooo**

-Je ne peux pas...

la voix était faible, entrecoupée de quintes de toux et un peu haletante.

Mais il y avait en elle une calme détermination. Comme s'il ne venait pas d'être mis en face du plus terrible des dilemmes que pas une personne au monde n'aurait peur d'affronter..

Pour la première fois Rodney McKay détourna les yeux de ses amis pour les planter dans le regard d'acier du commandant Genii.

Kolya laissa échapper un grondement menaçant, un rictus sinistre aux lèvres.

-Vous décidez: La vie de vos amis ou Atlantis?

Rodney ne recula pas quand deux des sbires de Kolya s'avancèrent vers lui et le tirèrent sur ses pieds. Il se laissa aller mollement dans l'emprise des soldats sans rompre le contact visuel avec le Commandant.

-Vous voulez que je choisisse entre tuer mes amis ou tuer des centaines d'innocents sur Atlantis? Je ne peux pas faire ce choix...

-Oh, allez, Docteur, le railla Kolya, pour un chef n'est-ce pas un choix évident? Vous ne sacrifieriez pas quelques vies pour en sauver de plus nombreuses ?

La réponse fut immédiate et même prononcée d'une voix douce elle fut entendue fort et clair dans tout le gateroom.

-Non.

Kolya poussa un grondement et s'approcha dangereusement du scientifique pour se planter en face de lui.

-Pourtant vous en portez la responsabilité!

Rodney s'arracha à l'emprise des deux soldats. La tête haute, tremblant légèrement, il répondit d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Non, je ne vais pas les tuer. Vous le ferez vous-même. Je ne ferai jamais ça. Je ne peux pas décider quelle vie a le plus de valeur. Que ce soit en quantité ou en qualité. Chaque vie est sacrée et n'appartient qu'à chacun. Personne ne peut évaluer le prix d'une vie, du moins pas sur ce plan de l'existence. Donc je ne peux pas choisir qui va mourir. Je peux seulement faire tout ce qui est en mon possible pour sauver chacune des vies. Je ne peux que vous offrir ma vie, mais je doute que vous la preniez...À la fin ce sera toujours votre choix.

-Très bien, je vais donc la prendre! S'écria Kolya.

La détonation résonna à travers tout le gateroom. Son écho se répercuta impitoyablement dans les cœurs de tous ceux qui étaient présents.

-Et plus sans exception...Chuchota le Commandant Genii dans le silence soudain. Il fit un pas en arrière.

Rodney s'affala contre le mur. Une tache rouge s'agrandissait rapidement sur son épaule gauche. Un filet de sang coulait sur la feuille d'érable.

-Vous pouvez également choisir de ne pas tuer...

La voix de Rodney n'était pratiquement plus qu'un murmure et ses yeux reflétaient un monde de douleur.

-Plus maintenant, répliqua Kolya sans remord en le prenant de nouveau pour cible.

Le second tir frappa Rodney en pleine poitrine.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de se fermer doucement.

Kolya ne jeta même pas un dernier regard au corps avant de quitter le gateroom, ordonnant à ses soldats de prendre les otages avec eux...

.

**Fin de la première partie**


	2. Chapter 2

.

John était certain que sont cœur venait d'exploser, brisé en millions de morceaux par le second tir.

Il resta indifférent à sa souffrance quand son corps protesta douloureusement au fait d'être trainé hors du gateroom. Son esprit était resté derrière pleurant sur le corps refroidissant de la seule personne qui était arrivé à percer ses défenses depuis très longtemps.

Il ne s'inquiétait même pas de sa propre mort imminente.

Son âme avait déjà pratiquement quitté son corps, se connectant avec une autre âme avec plus de force que l'attraction terrestre.

Bientôt ce serait terminé. D'une façon ou d'une autre...

Il savait sans doute aucun que Kolya actionnerait les bombes nucléaires qu'il avait introduit clandestinement, détruisant la Cité qu'il ne pouvait conquérir. Peut-être aussi pour effacer toute trace de Rodney McKay, celui qui s'était dressé entre lui et son grand plan. Rodney qui s'était débrouillé pour créer une irréversible procédure de fermeture d'urgence qui avait très efficacement confiné les Genii au secteur d'Atlantis où se trouvaient principalement le gateroom et la baie des Jumpers.

Mais d'une certaine manière, à quelque part dans sa tête il y avait encore une étincelle qui refusait de s'éteindre. Légèrement distrait il essaya de mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment un peu ennuyeux. Ennuyeux...Une étincelle provoquée par l'attitude insensée de Mckay qui se répandit dans son esprit comme une trainée de poudre.

Il pouvait encore entendre les mots de son ami comme s'il était en train de les prononcer en ce moment même à haute voix:

Allez, Sheppard! reprends-toi, espèce de grand bébé! Fais un peu chauffer ta cervelle et envoie ces idiots au diable! Fais tes trucs à la Rambo. Hurle, fous les dehors, tue-les, détruis-les! Et ce serait bien que tu...je ne sais pas, moi, que tu actives quelques trucs avec ton super gène supérieur, tu crois pas? Peut-être que la moitié des gens d'Atlantis ne savent même pas qu'il y a une bombe nucléaire au dessus de leurs têtes!

John sourit dans son bâillon.

Oh non, il ne partirait pas sans se battre. Et Atlantis ne coulerait pas au fond de l'eau. Pas après tout ce que Rodney avait fait pour assurer sa sécurité.

Non, il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Rodney serait fier.

**oooooooooo**

Elizabeth était éperdue de chagrin. Elle ne prêta plus aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle jusqu'à ce les lumières du couloirs se mettent à clignoter de façon inquiétante. Tout à fait par hasard elle capta une étincelle de folie dans les yeux de John.

L'inquiétude prit temporairement la place du chagrin. Quel espèce de plan fou était en train de germer dans son esprit ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il y avait fort à parier que ce plan incluait d'abandonner tout ce qui lui restait d'auto-préservation.

De son coté à elle la situation semblait sans espoir.

À partir du moment où le vortex s'était activé un sentiment d'angoisse s'était emparé d'elle. Recevoir le Code d'Activation de l'Iris de Carson avec quatre heures d'avance et un appel urgent du dit médecin pour demander des renforts médicaux n'avait fait qu'intensifier ses sombres pressentiments. Son malaise diffus avait tourné à l'horreur quand le petit groupe de villageois ensanglantés que l'équipe de Carson et Lorne avaient ramené s'était avéré être une force de frappe Genii parfaitement entrainée. L'élément de surprise avait été de leur coté. Ils avaient pris rapidement possession du Gateroom ne se heurtant qu'à une maigre résistance.

Au moins cinq personnes d'Atlantis y avaient laissé la vie en vain. Il y en avait deux fois plus blessés, allongés dans le Gateroom. Elle aurait dû alerter la cité. Elle aurait dû prévenir de l'invasion par interphone ou au moins transmettre un message à Bates ou Zelenka. Mais en réalité elle avait été trop choquée et avant que quiconque ait pu faire quelque chose le cœur d'Atlantis avait été infiltré.

les Genii avaient agi minutieusement, brouillant leurs fréquences radio et gardant leur présence secrète avec efficacité.

Mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à la contre-attaque fulgurante d'un membre d'Atlantis.

Rodney s'était débrouillé pour déclencher un verrouillage qu'Elizabeth ne savait même pas possible avec seulement quelques tapotements sur l'ordinateur portable le plus proche.

Dire que Kolya était entré dans une colère noire était l'euphémisme du siècle.

Sa terrible riposte l'avait laissée en un instant sans plus aucun espoir.

Mais maintenant, tandis qu'elle observait John Sheppard faire clignoter les lumières grâce à son gène, elle voyait dans son regard la même détermination que dans celui de Rodney. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse d'avoir perdu espoir.

**oooooooooo**

Carson se sentait coupable.

C'était de sa faute! Rodney était mort parce que lui, Carson Beckett avait été un foutu idiot! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas réaliser que ces villageois "blessés" ne l'étaient en fait pas?

Bon dieu, il était vraiment un foutu médecin! Il n'avait pas mieux géré ça qu'un putain de docteur vaudou.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa harangue mentale. C'étaient les mots de Rodney. Il était devenu tellement habitué aux critiques constantes du scientifique dénigrant sa profession qu'ils faisaient maintenant partie de son vocabulaire.

Son esprit le ramena aux paroles prononcées un peu plus tôt par Rodney répondant à l'injonction de Kolya.

-Annulez le verrouillage, Docteur McKay! Je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez déclenché!

-Je ne peux pas neutraliser le verrouillage! C'est le but d'une telle action, vous ne le savez pas? C'est pour être sûr que les gens à l'intérieur ne puissent pas sortir! Seule une personne en dehors du champ de confinement pourrait le débloquer!

-Très bien...Puisque vous nous avez mis dans ce pétrin, vous allez avoir l'honneur de choisir la solution. Sois je tue vos amis, ce qui ne changera rien pour la Cité et ensuite j'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à accéder à mes exigences. Dans ce cas je garderai Atlantis intacte, comme je le préfère. Ou bien je la détruis. J'ai assez de puissance nucléaire à ma disposition grâce à vous, Docteur. Dans cet autre cas je vous emmènerai vous et vos amis sur ma planète et j'arracherai de chacun de vous la moindre information que je pourrai. Après ça, si vous vous êtes montré suffisamment coopératifs, qui sait, je pourrais même vous laisser vivre pour voir les Genii acquérir le pouvoir absolu...

-Vous avez finalement perdu, hein? avait répondu Rodney. Vous vous étiez vu comme le roi d'Atlantis ou, dieu m'en préserve, comme celui de toute la Galaxie de Pégase. Vous devriez demander à Carson ici présent quelques unes de ses pilules vaudous contre les délires et les psychoses maniaco-dépressives...

-Je ne plaisante pas, McKay, vos amis ou la Cité. C'est votre choix.

Carson avait deviné qu'en dépit de ses fanfaronnades, Rodney s'était senti coupable à cause de ses actions. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté pour regarder en arrière, n'avait pas ergoté avec des "et si". Rodney avait pris le risque que ses décisions prises en une fraction de seconde se retournent contre lui et viennent lui exploser en pleine poire. Il avait riposté avec zèle, refusant de tendre l'autre joue.

Soudain une touche de bleu entra dans son champ de vision et un large sourire étira ses lèvres derrière son bâillon.

**oooooooooo**

Kolya ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le moment d'avant il marchait à grandes enjambées en direction du hangar à Jumper dans l'intention de s'approprier les vaisseaux spatiaux afin de réduire toute la planète en miettes et l'instant suivant il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre fixant hébété une paire de bottes devant son nez.

-Vous allez quelque part?

C'était une voix agaçante. Elle perçait sans peine les couches de coton qui enveloppaient son cerveau. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Sa première pensée fut que soit il rêvait soit il était mort. Mais ce qu'il voyait était tellement impossible que cela ne pouvait résulter que d'un de ses pires cauchemars ou venir du fin fond de l'enfer.

-Est-ce que je ne vous avais pas prévenu que le verrouillage vous empêcherait de sortir ?

Cette voix qui exsudait tant de supériorité et d' arrogance était tellement typique que Kolya ne pouvait l'associer qu'à une seule personne.

Mais c'était impossible...

-Toujours dans les vaps, à ce que je vois. Ce sont les effets de ce pistolet paralysant ou ceux de mon extraordinaire génie? Je n'en suis pas cert...

Une toux rauque interrompit la remarque sarcastique. Une autre voix familière se fit entendre, teintée à la fois de joie et d'inquiétude.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie...

Kolya finit par ouvrir les yeux et roula sur le dos.

Il fut accueilli par un sourire suffisant sur un visage expressif bien connu.

-Là j'ai bien peur de ne pas vous laisser le choix...

La dernière chose que vit Kolya avant qu'une nouvelle décharge de rayon paralysant ne l'emportât dans l'obscurité fut une paire d'yeux pétillants de gaité. Une étincelle de défi flambait dans les prunelles bleues.

**oooooooooo**

Rodney McKay contempla d'un air de dérision le tas pathétique à ses pieds avant de rencontrer le regard interrogateur de John Sheppard qui posait la même question implicite qui était sur les lèvres de Carson et d'Elizabeth: Comment?

Il repoussa la douleur et la fatigue pour un instant encore et décida magnanimement de satisfaire leur curiosité avant de s'évan..., hum, d'avoir un léger malaise.

-Illusion, Colonel. Fumée et miroirs, expliqua Rodney l'air très content de lui. Le verrouillage n'était pas vraiment irréversible et si kolya ou même un de ses hommes s'étaient un peu plus penché dessus ils auraient probablement été capables de le neutraliser. J'ai donné à Kolya ce qu'il attendait: Une victime lâche et terrifiée, assez intelligente pour créer une mesure de confinement infaillible et trop pathétiquement faible pour mentir à ce sujet face à la torture. Donc après que vous autres ayez été emmenés hors du Gateroom j'ai restauré les communications, appelé Bates, piraté mon propre verrouillage, retrouvé les renforts et je me suis amusé un peu avec ce pistolet paralysant.

Là Sheppard sembla émettre quelques réserves.

-À propos, continua Rodney, le fait que vous vous soyez servi de votre gène pour faire vaciller l'éclairage et clignoter les lumières nous a pas mal aidé pour nous cacher de Genii jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez près pour mieux viser avec les stunners. Sinon vous auriez tous fini à l'infirmerie avec des picotements jusqu'à la fin de la journée...

Sheppard le regardait encore comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

-Mais...tu étais...il t'a tiré dessus...droit au cœur...

-Ah oui, à ce sujet, répondit Rodney négligemment, j'ai eu l'impression que Kolya était encore plus mentalement dérangé que la dernière fois que nous l'avons rencontré...

Sheppard frémit, se rappelant trop bien le comportement hystérique du commandant Genii lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Rodney poursuivit, ne désirant visiblement pas s'attarder sur ce souvenir dont l' évocation le faisait encore trembler:

-J'avais de façon assez juste deviné que sa rancune envers moi pouvait avoir atteint des sommets impliquant...comment dire...des armes à feu, donc j'ai emprunté un petit accessoire à un Marine tombé quand les Genii ont pris le contrôle...

Rodney descendit la fermeture éclair de sa veste pour montrer quelque chose avec un petit sourire en coin à destination de Sheppard. Comme son ami ouvrait de grands yeux de manière comique il poussa un profond soupir et tomba dans les bras de John, sombrant dans une obscurité bienvenue.

.

**Fin de la seconde partie**


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney portait un gilet pare-balles sous sa veste? Questionna Elizabeth faisant écho à la déclaration de Carson.

-Hé, rappelez-vous que c'est un génie, sourit John en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur la pointe des pieds, ressemblant à un enfant surexcité à l'approche de Noel.

-Comme il aime nous le rappeler, répondit Elizabeth essayant désespérément de retenir un large sourire, histoire de conserver un minimum de décorum.

Carson, lui, n'avait pas ce genre de retenue. Il respirait le bonheur et ses yeux brillaient d'un million d'étoiles. Il acquiesça vigoureusement:

-Putain d'idée brillante! Il a sauvé sa vie, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet! La dernière balle aurait transpercé son cœur...Ouais..

Les mots doucement murmurés eurent un impact équivalant à une explosion atomique. Trois paires de yeux se portèrent sur le regard bleu encore brumeux. Pendant de longues secondes il y eut un silence absolu à l'infirmerie. Puis trois voix exigèrent l'attention de Rodney, parlant trop vite, trop fort et toutes en même temps empêchant ce dernier de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Cela ne fit rien pour améliorer son mal de tête.

Carson fut le premier à remarquer le front plissé de son patient. Comme à l'accoutumée, voir Rodney souffrir sans entendre ses plaintes hypocondriaques agrémentées de détails en technicolor provoqua en lui inquiétude et compassion. Et par là même fit resurgir son coté mère-poule.

-Vous pouvez parler plus doucement? Demanda t-il en injectant un léger analgésique au scientifique.

John et Elizabeth prirent un air contrit et attendirent en silence tandis que les traits du visages de Rodney se détendaient comme le médicament faisait effet.

Il cligna des yeux l'air à moitié endormi et tenta de leur faire un petit signe mais il n'y parvint pas. Elizabeth et Sheppard le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

-V..vais bien, insista t-il mais sa voix faible ne les convainquit pas.

Carson prit la relève.

-Il va bien ou, du moins il ira bien après quelques jours de soins dans notre excellent service.

Avec l'expérience née d'innombrables visites de Rodney à l'infirmerie le médecin ignora superbement les "oh!" offusqués et les marmonnements émaillés de "vaudou" et "mouton".

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un large sourire devant le soulagement visible de Rodney.

La seconde loi de McKay : "La parole est d'argent mais le silence est largement surestimé."

Elizabeth sourit chaleureusement les yeux brillants de fierté.

-Vous avez bien fait, Rodney, vous m'avez fichu une belle frousse en faisant en un coup pareil mais vous avez été génial...

-Comme toujours...

La réponse murmurée accentua son sourire.

Les yeux de Rodney se fermèrent complètement. Elizabeth et Carson prirent congé.

**oooooooooo**

John Sheppard se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil d'infirmerie, posa les pieds sur le lit de Rodney et s'installa en prévision d'une longue veille à regarder son ami dormir.

À sa grande surprise il se rendit compte que les deux yeux bleus de Rodney étaient grands ouverts et le regardaient fixement.

-Sheppard, est-ce que je veux même savoir quelle genre d'idée stupide te traverse le cerveau à chaque fois pour jouer comme un gosse avec chaque bricole à ta portée qui réagit à ton gène?

John émit une petite grimace de désapprobation.

-Non.

-Cependant...souffla Rodney en fermant les yeux de nouveau, malgré pas mal d'adrénaline, de sang et autres fluides corporels, je parie que cela aurait marché aussi...

-Hein?

John n'en n'était pas sûr mais cela avait beaucoup l'air d'un compliment.

Rodney devait être fatigué, le fait d'avoir risqué la mort en plus des commotions avait tendance à vous tourner la tête.

-J'ai faim...Déclara l'astrophysicien à brule-pourpoint.

Mais pour John Sheppard cela avait soudainement un sens. Donnant donnant. Il sourit.

-Tu veux que j'aille à la cafétéria pour te ramener un dessert en douce?

-Tu connais la réponse, grommela Rodney sans daigner ouvrir les yeux.

-D'accoooord, répondit John d'une voix trainante. En fait lui aussi commençait à avoir un petit creux. Si ma mémoire est bonne aujourd'hui il y a ou de la tarte aux fruits athosiens ou de la Jell-O. Que désire Monseigneur?

Le visage de Rodney se plissa tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

-Mmmmm.

John haussa les sourcils. Son estomac lui aussi criait famine.

-McKay, ce n'est quand même pas un dilemme, putain! Tu as juste à choisir!

Rodney ouvrit les yeux.

John se pétrifia, réalisant son choix malheureux de mots. Il avait envie de disparaitre sous terre.

-Oh mon dieu Rodney, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Le rire de l'autre homme l'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas un rire hystérique comme John aurait pu s'y attendre. Juste un rire chaleureux, doux, taquin.

-Sheppard, cela s'appelle juste être indécis, ou "difficile", "chipoteur", "tatillon", c'est comme tu veux...

John se détendit, soulagé de voir que son ami se remettait si bien de son horrible expérience. Toutefois il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Cauchemars et nuits blanches se profilaient à l'horizon pour tous les deux mais ensemble, John et Rodney les combattraient.

Mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui importait était l'étincelle qui dansait dans ces yeux bleus.

-Je pense que je vais choisir la Jell-O rouge.

-Très bien, Monsieur. Donc ce sera une Jell-O rouge! S'exclama John avec une petite courbette avant de quitter la pièce.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour jeter un dernier regard au scientifique dans son lit. Rodney avait fermé les yeux et à sa respiration régulière John devina qu'il avait déjà piqué du nez.

Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria en souriant, débattant intérieurement des mérites de la tarte aux fruits athosiens et de la Jell-O.

**oooooooooo**

Lorsque l'estomac de Rodney le réveilla en grondant quelques heures plus tard il trouva un Lieutenant-colonel ronflant légèrement vautré sur une chaise proche du lit ainsi qu'une coupe de Jell-O et une part de tarte aux fruits athosiens sur la table de chevet. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Sheppard il essaya d'attraper la nourriture mais ses côtes meurtries qui avaient probablement pris toutes les nuances du rouge au violet protestèrent douloureusement. Il gémit doucement et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Il se concentra pour respirer lentement tandis que la douleur déclinait.

-Ça va ?

La voix au-dessus de lui le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant pas les avoir fermé.

-Ouais...désolé de t'avoir réveillé, murmura Rodney penaud, je voulais juste manger quelque chose...

-Pas de problème, sourit John. En fait je suis allé chercher de quoi manger pour nous deux mais quand je suis revenu je pouvais à peine garder les yeux ouverts alors j'ai piqué un petit roupillon avant même de commencer...

Rodney sourit de contentement.

-D'accord, alors passe la Jell-O !

John l'observa avec plaisir détacher en un temps record l'opercule en plastique de sa coupe tout en mangeant sa propre part de tarte à un rythme plus mesuré.

-Tu veux aussi une part de tarte? Proposa t-il.

Rodney regarda perplexe la part bien entamée sur l'assiette de Sheppard.

-Hum, non merci, mange-la.

John leva sa fourchette d'un air triomphant.

-Je t'ai apporté ta Jell-O... et une part de tarte. Elle est là à t'attendre...Il désigna un plateau sur le lit d'à coté. Un homme sage, c'est à dire toi a dit une fois qu'on ne devrait pas être forcé de choisir, qu'on doit plutôt faire pour le mieux...

Rodney sourit doucement.

-Paraphrasé mais passable. Bon...j'ai encore faim.

John se saisit du plateau et le passa à Rodney qui s'extasia sur la taille de la portion de tarte avant de rencontrer le regard de son ami.

-Une autre citation infiniment plus sage dit : _Une joie partagée est une double joie_... Il y en a pour tous les deux là.

John acquiesça et coupa la tarte en deux parts égales.

Aucun des deux ne prononça la seconde partie de la citation mais elle était présente dans leurs esprits tandis qu'ils dégustaient tranquillement la tarte aux fruits athosiens en compagnie l'un de l'autre:

 _Et un chagrin partagé est un demi-chagrin_.

.

**FIN**


End file.
